jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Hook
“''There isn't a boy who won't enjoy a-working for Captain Hook!'' The world's most famous crook!” ―Lyrics to The Elegant Captain Hook Captain James Bartholomew Hook is the main antagonist of the Peter Pan franchise, originating from Disney's 1953 animated feature, Peter Pan. The captain of a crew of pirates, Captain Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favor of having revenge on Peter Pan for ruining his life (Peter having cut off Hook's left hand and fed it to the Crocodile, considering it, by Mr. Smee, a "childish prank"). While a worthy opponent for Peter Pan, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Peter Pan's ability to fly, but more often through the bumbling actions of his mate Mr. Smee, who is unquestioningly faithful to the Captain, but is incompetent and dim-witted. Hook invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. Hook's frustrations are understandable; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly pursued by the crocodile, and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him one of the more sympathetic Disney Villains, as well as one of the most popular. His antics with the Crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created by Disney according to Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston in the book The Disney Villain. Hook was originally voiced by Hans Conried and is a primary member of the Disney Villains franchise. Captain Hook is currently voiced by Corey Burton. Background Personality Captain Hook acts as a menacing and cunning villain. Due to this, he has made a fool of himself quite often. Despite this, he's still a very furious character. He is very murderous. In the film, he shot and killed one of his crew members because of his singing. Later in the film, he viciously threw one of his pirates overboard using only his hook. Hook is extremely intelligent and manipulative and is even able to trick his nemesis, Peter Pan, into believing he has surrendered at the climax of the original film, giving Hook a chance to murder his foe off guard. Captain Hook also seems to have a tendency to find loopholes in agreements or contracts, or show obedience to the letter of the law, rather than the spirit of the law. For instance, when Hook was made to promise that he would not lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan, he agreed, but instead he planted a bomb disguised as a present in Peter's hideout, destroying Peter's residence, stating "Captain Hook never breaks a promise." Hook also tricked Tinker Bell into telling Peter's hiding place and Wendy's daughter, Jane, into becoming apart of his evil plan to finally kill Peter and retrieve his treasure. He is also rather untrustworthy and double crossing and two faced. However, despite his personality, he does have a coital personality to him and is also rather suave. He is also determined to kill Peter Pan believing that Peter Pan won't fight "Hook man to man" and fly away like "a cowardly sparrow" in the first film and also swears no rest until his enemy is in irons in the sequel. Captain Hook is one of few villains that view their sidekick as not only a minion but as a friend. While Hook is incredibly sadistic, cruel, deadly, short tempered and shows no care for his crew, he seems to only tolerate the bumbling actions of Mr. Smee. It has been shown that Hook murders his crew members out of irritation and aggravation but despite the constant annoyance from Smee, Hook has never shown any desire to kill him (though he has attempted to pummel Smee for his stupidity, but he is always interrupted). Aside from this, Captain Hook also views Smee as his confidant, sharing personal thoughts with Smee which is not common for a villain of Hook's acclaim. Much of Hook's past hadn't been revealed until Jake and the Never Land Pirates, where it is revealed that the captain had a rather miserable childhood. As a young buccaneer, he was trained in the ways of a pirate by his mother, Mama Hook, so that he would one day become a feared captain, much like her. However, according to Mama Hook, Captain Hook was a somewhat pitiful pirate during his training, and seemed hopeless for many years. It was also revealed that he was heavily ostracized by others as a child, as he explains to Mr. Smee several times throughout the series, resulting in him spending most of his childhood hated and alone. These are all prime factors in the reasons for Captain Hook's undeniable cruelty. It also makes Captain Hook one of the most tragic Disney villains. Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy also gives a larger take at Hook's past. Twenty years before Peter Pan, Hook was captain of a crew different from his current team. In the film, Hook mentions he was educated at Eton College in England, and it is also revealed he met Smee after abandoning his original crew and becoming stranded in the middle of the sea, to which Smee comes in and rescues him. He also seems to be able to understand fairy language, conversing with Zarina as though she was speaking English, and translating for the rest of his crew.